familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cejkov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Church Cejkov.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Greco-Catholic Church of Celovce | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Cejkov.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres trebisov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Trebišov District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Cejkov in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Cejkov in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 28 |lats = 05|latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 45 |longs = 44 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Trebišov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1381 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD, KDH, SDKÚ-DS, SMK-MKP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ladislav Slovjak | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 20.84 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 150 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 157 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 55.52 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 076 05 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-56 | iso_code = | registration_plate = TV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Cejkov ( ) is a village and commune in Trebišov District, Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1381. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 172 metres and covers an area of 20.845 km². It has a population of about 1210 people. Ethnicity The village is approximately 97% Slovak. Facilities The village has a public library a gynasium and a football pitch. It also has a doctors surgery. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1772-1895 (parish A) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1773-1895 (parish A) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1816-1895 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Cejkov_Trebisov_KI_Zemplen_Zemplin.html'Surnames' of living people in Cejkov] Category:Cejkov Category:Villages and communes in Trebišov District Category:Established in 1381 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia